A Feline's Pleasure II
by Matter Falls
Summary: The deal was, they'd leave them alone when they find their 'pleasure'. Shouichi and Tsuna have no idea what mess they've gotten themselves into. 1827 and 10051. (Originally for theluckyshipper-senpai, it's still dedicated to you. Fresh from the dead. Re-Edited. Not beta'd, though.)


**A few of you there might recognize this story, in which I've brought back from the dead. As for further questions, please PM me, or ask in the reviews if you are planning to leave one. I've been having quite of few unfortunate breaks, and so I thought I could use this as an advantage to turn all my little plot bunnies into stories that I will dump into random fandoms. There's gonna be a lot of randomisity here. So prepare for utter gaping, chaps! **

**It's still dedicated to Luckyshipper-senpai. (I've consoled it. Remember me? /avoids punches) **

**disclaimer:** I don't own it. But I own a cat named Tsuna. :DD  
**pairings:** 1827 and 10051, lads. (Maybe more. MAYBE.) **  
warning: **This is what happens when you have a strict aunt judging you 24/7. Sorry. **  
plot: **Dorm mates, Tsunayoshi Sawada and Shouichi Irie, meet two innocent black and white cats on their way home.

Ahem. This was not proof-read! Or beta'd. Whatever, mon ami. *angrily munches on mentos*

* * *

**Chapter One: An Act Of Thought **

"Thank you for tutoring me again, Shouichi-kun."

A brunet male, who was known for the age of seventeen, though certainly not by the looks of it, had said plausibly chastely. His burnt sienna doe-trimmed eyes angled to look at his tutor, best friend, and dorm mate—Shouichi Irie.

"It's no big deal, your grades are improving more than I could imagine, Tsuna-kun." The redhead, Shouichi, told the brunet reassuringly, laughing a bit while his tender forest-green eyes skimmed its way to their lockers and placed one of the borrowed books the brunet had returned to him from the day he lent them to him, reassuring the brunet that it was perfectly fine.

Tsunayoshi Sawada and Shouichi Irie were not really your average pair of best friends that you would normally find in the élite school of Vongola, where everyone had struggled to fit in in the range of popularity and nonsense like that. They were probably the only pair there who didn't give a damn about the status in the academy.

If one thing was for sure, Shouichi Irie was a genius. He was intelligent and his IQ was something not to be taken a fool of. His smart mouth and witty brain was always a knack and a source of jealousy to all the students in Vongola, who had to hire tutors that could not even beat the redhead. He had appeared to have thick bushy and soft red strands that framed his chiseled face well, framed with thick white square glasses that had lasted through him within the years in the prestigious academy, lasting until now.

But although he transcended in all the several of subjects required in their academy, computers and technology will always have a special place in his heart.

"Nee, Tsuna-kun, would you like an iced tea?" the redhead gave Tsuna a grin as both of the friends stopped by a nearby soda machine; he knew that the brunet would quickly deny the offer, and so he speedily added, "You know, for celebration of your continuous improvement in school." he said happily.

Another thing that was proven to a fact was that Tsunayoshi Sawada was, apparently, no-good. Which granted him the name of, 'Dame-Tsuna' in their university, everyone did wonder why such a no-good like Tsuna could enter the prestigious school of Vongola, but no one actually knew his secret that he was to be chosen as the tenth minister for the elite academy.

Of course, no one knew his secret except his best bud, Shouichi.

And due to some circumstances in which the ninth minister of said school had agreed to let Tsuna choose one person in mind to tutor him, he had promptly agreed to let Shouichi be his mentor.

Much to the brunet's utmost pleasure—he couldn't take any more of those… _tutoring_ methods his other sadistic tutor had taught him. (—Tsuna wasn't too sure whether to feel relieved that his former tutor, Reborn, wasn't his current anymore, or even feel horrified at the actuality that Reborn was now his home room teacher at their school.) But he had Shouichi right now, the smartest kid in school, and he was more than relieved.

There was one student who was jealous of this, though, admist the others—the silver-head Hayato Gokudera was in fierce battle against the redhead when it came to the ranks.

"U-Un." Tsuna nodded his head rapidly, although reluctantly, trying to pry away the memory of Reborn being once upon his time his tutor.

Tsuna's height was short compared to any of the men in the academy, scoring over within one would have for a female, he had brown spiky, yet cottony, hair that couldn't be tamed no matter what. Though, he had gotten used to the style years before. Shouichi had found it oddly a comfort.

He was more than glad to have Shouichi as his mentor into preventing him from being no-good again. Shouichi's teaching was indeed working, much to everyone's pleasure and relief. At least, they could count on the redhead to assure them that their tenth heir won't be a total rip-off.

Shouichi laughed again, his carefree tone calming Tsuna instantly, as he dropped some coins into the slot and selected a few buttons before the machine had gone to its job and processed their drinks down the opening.

"Here you go, Tsuna-kun." Shouichi passed the drink to Tsuna while opening his own.

"Thank you, Shouichi-kun." He smiled gratefully, and opened—well—_tried_ to open his drink when, suddenly, something scratched at his leg.

"Hiieeeeeeee!" Tsuna jumped and dropped his drink; Shouichi let out a short shriek too, and like Tsuna, jumped.

Which was a very comical sight—and, the very demeanor and display they had shown just goes to proves that they had something in common. Maybe, it was the reason why they often suck together despite the ranking difference.

Shouichi was the first one to regain his composure, and stumbled down a bit when he realized that Tsuna's canned-drink was rolling down the path, without even thinking twice of it, Shouichi quickly made his way and ran for the drink. Effectively, chasing it.

Meanwhile, Tsuna who was left alone when he realized that his redheaded friend had ran away from him to get his drink back, had looked down and met cold, steel blue-gray eyes…

…of a cat.

Tsuna blinked.

—and yet the cat still continued to… glare at him.

Tsuna gulped, suddenly remembering that blasted Chihuahua that used to chase him on his good old (—young) days, but alas, this cat was more terrifying than the Chihuahua. Tsuna glances at the piercing eyes that the cat had possessed, and gasped as he felt a trail of thin blood oozing out from his ankle.

The feline's eyes narrowed dangerously.

Tsuna shivered—_oh yes, this cat was _much_ more terrifying. _

They stayed like that for a moment. People would surely think he was more than a no-good now. He was even more no-better than no-good!—if that even made sense to him. The proof was all in the form of no other than Tsunayoshi Sawada.

He would have to ask Shouichi to help him improve his English grammar. (Or Italian, for the matter.)

The black cat—Tsuna suddenly noticed—gave him a cold eye stare, which Tsuna suppressed the urge to shiver, but, _duh_, failed miserably as he unintentionally added a short whimper at the abrupt intensity the cat was making as he gazed over Tsuna.

That seemed to only add fuel to the fire.

That was a saying, Tsuna knew, but it had been deemed necessary when he saw the cat give away a little twitch of his tail.

…Uh-oh.

The cat dug its claws on the ground, and propelled itself to leap on Tsuna's leg when Tsuna—abruptly, and with surprisingly agile reflexes—was able to dodge when he ran away from his spot while screaming like a maniac that had just released itself from the mental hospital.

And the beautiful black cat was left all there alone, the white-hunk of patched fur gone unnoticed by the running brunet.

The cat's eyes glinted in the light of the orange-d dawn, before strolling away gracefully to guard the peace of Namimori.

But wait—

…why would a cat even know how to patrol the grounds?

* * *

Shouichi dashed towards the rolling can of ice tea that was showing no signs into stopping anytime soon.

And on these instances, the redhead wondered whether he should have worked hard on his physical abilities more than his mental ones. He wasn't the one to run, or jog, or do any sports activities, much to his unfortune right now. He shook that thought off as his jog abruptly slowed down, his long legs feeling ached due to the unfamiliar sensation that brought to him by running after the stray can of ice tea he bought for his best friend.

To others—a can of ice tea was no big deal, really. But to Shouichi, who was born in a modern Japanese household and taught by a mother who strictly favored manners, it was a very big deal. Caught between the love of his nerd needs and the strict example being demonstrated to him by his family, he had no choice but to follow those examples until he was met with the outside world.

Wasting money was not a very privileged action by Shouichi's parents.

Shouichi finally stopped. And let his feet drag him into a near bench, where he noticed that he had ambled all the way from his university, to the local park. He mused to himself, feeling a tad proud that he had made it this far. It was a great achievment, seeing that he has been thinking about the thoughts about his actions just earlier ago—he mused.

And just when he thought that he would finally get some decent rest, a movement and a blur of white caught his eyesight. The redhead looked down to find the most dazzling pair of purple, puce orbs he had ever met his own green ones on.

But on reality, Shouichi never even saw someone with lavender eyes before.

Shouichi realized that he was staring the hues of a cat's, which was a very embarrassing thought for the redhead, he then sighed before resting his head on the sides. Fighting the urge to not let his eyelids drop, he surpressed an incoming yawn, losing interest before it even came.

There was no need for that, anyway.

Shouichi then felt another movement, and then realized with a bit annoyance that it was just the feline animal again, but Shouichi looked down nevertheless.

He blinked and tried to register the site that displayed itself in front of him.

The cat, with pristine white fur—Shouichi noted, was nudging its paw (or was it called a claw?) on a can of ice tea. The redhead raised his eyebrows when he realized it was _the _drink that had caused him to run all the way to the park and caused him all this tiredness.

"Um," Shouichi started off awkwardly, while pushing up his thick glasses upper on the bridge of his nose, "Thank you."

The achromatic cat… smiled. And that little action sent a wave of shivers down to Shouichi's spine.

He didn't even know why.

He picked up the can, and before he could even explore more of this unknown stimulus that had came over as his interest on the feline submerged, Tsuna came over running to him like a psychopath while shrieking his signature shriek.

"Hieeeeeeeeeeeee!" he shrilled as he tugged on his sweater down. The ooze of blood creating a pool of maroon on the corners of his jeans as he tried to bite down the rush of pain that came swelling his senses. It was a deep cut.

"T-Tsuna-kun, what's wrong?" asked Shouichi, bewildered. Noticing the maroon stain, he shot his eyebrows up in a silent way of asking him what had happened.

But he was silenced as the brunet shook his head frantically before pulling Shouichi up from his sitting position and began dragging him back on their dorms, (which were back at the campus. So they had to go back there. Again.)

Shouichi whined, but didn't pull away, while Tsuna continued to dart his eyes for any signs of those cold, steel blue-gray eyes. His paranoia kicking in, he was glad that Shouichi did not question further for his antics. Thankful for having such a best-friend who was used to his all shenanigans, Tsuna had shrieked all the way to their dorms, waiting until he could tell Shouichi what had happened earlier, hoping that he won't be creeped out by the way he was jittering.

Little did he know that he would be meeting the same pair of orbs the minute he would set his foot back to their dorm room.

* * *

**I'll be making it into a longer chapter next time. If I get a lot of encouragement, that is.. Review? *dances* **


End file.
